


after the day's work is done

by stardust_rain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_rain/pseuds/stardust_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you know that the meek, they shall inherit the earth? A Nick Fury character study [fanvid]</p>
            </blockquote>





	after the day's work is done

**song:** my morning jacket - victory dance 

**download:** [127 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/ixvt1olfl2g3xxl/mcu_-_dayswork-large_-_stardust-rain.m4v) | [67 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/13km566ccunzvn3/mcu_-_dayswork-med_-_stardust-rain.m4v) | [tumblr](http://stardust-rain.tumblr.com/post/139380225305/did-you-know-that-the-meek-they-shall-inherit-the)

**lyrics:**

Should I close my eyes and prophesize  
Hoping maybe someday come  
Should I wet the ground with my own tears  
Crying over whats been done  
  
Should I lift the dirt and plant the seed  
Even tho I've never grown  
Should I wet the ground with the sweat from my brow  
And believe in my good work  
My good work  
My good work  
My good work  
  
Hey there, I'm flying up above  
Looking down on the tired earth  
And I can see, I can see potential  
Speaking through you, speaking to you  
From all of heaven's possibilities  
  
Power, hey do you know how it works  
Hey do you know that the meek, they shall inherit the earth  
You should work, you should work  
If only serving the family  
  
Should I hit the water or stay on dry land  
Even though I've never swam  
Take machete into the brush  
Though at first there is no (man?)  
  
Taste the war paint on my tongue  
As it's dripping with my sweat  
Place my gaze in the futures path  
Seeing things that ain't come yet  
  
Hope to watch the victory dance  
After whole day's work is done  
Hope to watch the victory dance  
In the evening's setting sun  
  
Hope to watch the victory dance  
Over many lives to come  
Hope to watch the victory dance  
In the evening's setting sun  
  
Setting sun  
Setting sun  
Setting sun  
  
Hope to dance the victory dance  
After whole day's work is done (setting sun)  
Hope to dance the victory dance  
In the evening's setting sun (setting sun)  
  
Hope to dance the victory dance  
Over many lives to come (setting sun)  
Hope to dance the victory dance  
In the evening's setting sun (setting sun)


End file.
